Mas alla del muro
by SEBAS GG
Summary: Nunca pensó o imagino enamorarse de aquella manera. Cuando juro castidad y entregar su vida a la guardia, nunca creyo lo que le depararia el destino obligandolo a romper su juramento. Pero que ganara dentro del guerrero, ¡su respnosabilidad o su amor por la que deberia ser su enemigo.(Historia basada en Game of Thrones)


**Hey como estan. Este one shot esta basado en game of thrones y les toca a ustedes adivinar a quienes representan Astrid y Hiccup.**  
 **Empecemos**  
000  
No se realmente que hago aqui o bueno si lo se. Lo unico que quiero saber es como deje que todo se me saliera de control de esta manera tan extraña y bueno como no decirlo, vergonzosa situacion donde los marginados me arrastran a tra vez de una colona hacia su campamento mientras me insultan y empujan.

Empecemos desde el principio me llamo Hiccup Snaer. Se supondria que deberia pertenecer a la casa de los Haddock como Hiccup Haddock III heredero y siguiente en la linea de jefes de berk, pero fue tal mi desgracia que mi padre nunca se caso y por andar con concubinas termino engendrandome a lo cual se me dio el apellido snaer o nieve en nordico. El apellido Snaer era para todo aquel que fuera un bastardo como yo y para colmo termine siendo el mas pequeño a lo cual se me dio el nombre Hiccup.

Pero aunque suene raro, mi papa me quizo y me demostro su amor como todo un buen padre. Bueno a su manera ya que no por algo era Stoick the Vast el gran vikingo y jefe de berk.

Cuando cumpli la mayoria de edad me fui a hacer lo que muchos bastardos hacen. Unirse a la guardia del dragon donde se nos llevaban hacia un enorme muro de hielo que separaba las islas del archipielago de Luk Tuk y de lo que conocemos como mas halla del muro lo cual se especula mucho ya que este separa al continente entero de las islas de Luk Tuk. El muro si puse atencion, tiene 200 metros de alto y no recuerdo cuantos de ancho, eso sin incluir el extenso arrecife que hace imposible el paso de barcos ya que el mar salvaje rompe con fuerza contra los escollos rocosos del mismo haciendo que la unica entrada de los barcos sea por el muro el cual la guardia resguarda con dedicacion.

Antes de partir recuerdo como mi papa se empezaba a ir en un galeon hacia Bog-burglar la cual era la capital.

-si no nos vemos te respondere tu pregunta- dijo Stoick desde la cubierta.

-Se llamaba Valka- respondio a la pregunta de su hijo. Esa era su madre aunque el nombre no sirvio de mucho ya que habian millones de Valkas en Luk Tuk pero bueno eso mejor que nada.

Cuando llegue al muro se me propicio mi capa negra y mi atuendo de piel negro. Era el mejor del lugar solo que tenia un pequeño problema con el capitan Riker Grimborn el segundo al mando donde su hermano era el comandante en jefe, Viggo y para risa mia siempre contradecia a su hermano hasta incluso llegando a defenderme. Queria ser soldado pero gracias a Riker termine siendo el asistente de Viggo aunque no fue tan malo ya que el me reconocio como el soldado que era y me dio mi espada de Hierro dragon Inferno perteneciente a todos los comandantes de la guardia.

-Te va a entrenar para ser el siguiente comandante- recuerdo la voz aguda de Fishlegs el cual estaba demasiado emocionado por lo que le habia contado.

La historia de Fishlegs no es muy buena que digamos. Bueno nadie en la guardia tiene una historia feliz y para Fishlegs, su padre lo desheredo de la casa Ingerman amenazandolo de muerte si no se iba de la casa. Termino en la guardia donde subordinados de Riker lo estaban moliendo a golpes, y para hacer rabiar a Riker, yo salve a Fishlegs el cual se volvio mi mejor amigo.

Se podia decir que todo iba bien, bueno eso sin contar que mi tio Spitelout se habia perdido en una incursion hacia el continente donde se cree que lo mataron los marginados pero se corre la voz de que fueron los caminantes de hielo.

Muertos vivientes que viven en el continente y el motivo por el cual los marginados buscan llegar a las islas de Luk Tuk. Y si me preguntan, si creo en ellos porq no fue hasta que vi a uno frente a mi en la guardia queriendo matar a Viggo.

Todo se salio de las manos cuando me llego una carta de la capital la cual hiso que mi cordura flaqueara.

-Comandante tengo que ir- habia exclamado con nerviosismo en mi voz.

-Ahora eres un guardia. Toma tu responsabilidad y cumple el juramento que hiciste- porque discutiamos? Facil mi padre habia sido acusado de traicion gracias a la tonta reina Camicazi y se estaba debatiendo la vida de mi padre. Mi primo Snotlout habia ido en nombre de los Haddock con todos los abanderados de mi padre para ir a la capital y salvarlo eso mientras dejaba a su hermano paralitico Gustav al cuidado de Berk.

En fin, el comandante habia ordenado una expedicion hacia el continente donde yo tenia que ir y con Fishlegs y otros guardias hacia el continente donde se iba a investigar el problema de los caminantes blancos.

Recuerdo como atravesamos la casa de unos marginados al ser el lider un deprabado que tenia sexo con sus propias hijas mientras que sacrificaban a los niños para volverlos caminantes blancos.

Como se esto? Bueno se podria decir que fui demasiado curioso por lo cual tuve la mala suerte de ser descubierto mientras espiaba al desgraciado infeliz.

Seguimos con nuestro viage y claro, Viggo me reprendio por mi tonteria mientras Riker se regocijaba. Fishlegs me remplazo en mis deberes mientras acompañaba a la guardia.

Se hizo un grupo pequeño de espionaje donde se tenia que ir y ver que tan grande era el campamento de Alvin el marginado.

Se sabia que este iba a atacar a la muralla pero nada mas se sabia. Fue entonces cuando nos encontramos con la primera vigilancia de los marginados que todo se salio de control. O mejor cuando ella aparecio.  
-Snaer no dejes que se escape- habia gritado Dagur el desquiciado el lider del pequeño grupo. Vi como un marginado con atuendo blanco, pañuelo en el rostro y capota intentaba correr para dar la señal pero con rapidez y antes de que se fuera logre taclear al marginado amenasandolo con mi espada.  
Vaya fue mi sorpresa cuando la vi. Crei que era imposible tanta belleza en una persona y mas aub si era una marginada. Frente a mi tenia a una mujer esbelta de cuerpo atletico, cabello rubio recogido en una trenza y ojos azules como el mar.

-es una chica- dije embelezado por la mujer que tenia al frente.  
-una marginada- habia dicho Dagur.

-podriamos interrogarla- respondi mientras veia a la marginada.

-no responderia. Una vez vi como un marginado se arranco la lengua para no hablar- dijo este.

-como te llamas?- demande mientras hacia presion en su cuello.

-astrid hofferson- dijo mientras me veia. De repente el lider tomo una pequeña hacha.

-queria coger esto. Dale oportunidad y te la enterrara en la cara-

-yo he dicho mi nombre- dijo ella mientras me miraba fijamente.

-me llamo Hiccup Snaer- respondi mientras me paraba. Corin empezo a interrogarla sin tener mucho resultado, en parte admire a aquella chica por su valentia.

-hay que matarla- dijo el corpulento hombre.

-que?-

-tiene que hacerse si quieres que lo haga yo- dijo este mientras sacaba su espada.

Rapidamente lo detuve - no lo hare yo- dije viendo a Astrid la cual no quitaba esa mirada valiente y decidida de mi.

-suban todos a la colina- grito -nos vemos en la cima y no tardes. Ya estamos en sus tierras- dijo mientras empezaba a subir la montaña.

-jamas as matado a una mujer verdad? Y tampoco debes hacerlo si no quieres. Alvin nos recibira, los cuervos jamas nos encontraran...- no la deje terminar al poner mi espada en su cuello.

-yo tambien soy un cuervo como ellos- replique

-me quemaras?- pregunto en un susurro.

-no. Podrian ver el humo mas marginados-  
-golpea con mano firme Hiccup Snaer o volvere para atormentarte- dijo mientras se daba la vuelta quedando ella de rodilla y reclinada hacia el frente. Se habia quitado a capota para que yo pudiera ver su cuello y asi matarla -esta fria...haslo- dijo con valentia pero como hacerlo.

-Bastardo. Haslo!- grito la muchacha mientras esperaba el golpe de gracia. Alce mi espada y la baje con velocidad y fuerza haciendo resonar el metal de mi espada.

Vi los ojos de Astrid la cual estaba sorprendida al ver mi espada a centimetros de su nariz. Pero sin previo aviso me golpeo para sailr huyendo.

Como pude me pare y empece a perseguirla mientras corria con todas mis fuerzas.

El sol se estaba ocultando cuando vi que tomo un camino largo donde yo podria alcanzarla. Cuando estaba pasando por una colina, yo estaba en la cima para deslizarme y derribarla.

Ya la tenia en el suelo por lo que la agarre del cabello y pise mi daga.

-no puedes hacerlo. Los dos lo sabemos- dijo ella.

Sin ninguna delicadeza la voltee para verla a los ojos.

-tus amigos no estan a la vista- dijo con una sonrisa felina.

-los encontrare-

-grita, llamalos haber si te responden- dijo saboreando cada palabra -pero recuerda el sol se esta poniendo y eso es malo para ti-

Ya me tenia harto asi que la agarre y la inmovilice con una cuerda que llevaba en un pequeño morral que tenia a la cintura.

-asi tal vez no causes mas problemas- dije mientras enroyaba la cuerda en mi brazo. Con rudeza la agarre de su saco y la obligue a pararse. - andando- dije mientras empezabamos a caminar.

Duramos horas de viaje buscando a mis compañeros pero siendo sinceros era mas dificil de lo que crei. Vi que el sol se estaba poniendo por lo que opte parar y descanzar.

-paramos aqui- dije mientras paraba en una pequeña explanada en la montaña.

-y el refugio?- pregunto Astrid mientras me veia con aquellos ojos azules tan hipnotizantes.

-en este lugar no hay ningun refugio- dije rodando los ojos.

-si lo hay, si lo buscas bien- aburrido y con un poco de fastidio empece a amarrarle as piernas para que no escapara.  
-y la hoguera?- pregunto otra vez.

-nada de fuego-  
-pero con la hoguera...-

-dije nada de fuego- alce la voz exasperado.  
-como sea- dijo ella mientras la recostaba en el suelo rocoso. Queria alejarme porq la verdad ella ya era exasperante y siendo sincero me incomodaba estar cerca de ella.

-tenemos que compartir nuestro calor- escuche a Astrid hablar.

-no, no tenemos- dije mientras me alejaba.

-moriras primero que yo. Asi que te recomiendo hacer lo que te digo-

Y aunque me doliera, tenia razon. Ella estaba mas acostumbrada a este clima que yo, y eso que berk no es un lugar calido como lo es burglar y berserk.

Dejando mi orgullo de lado ne acerque a ella acostandome a su lado para despues abrazarla.

-crees que tus amigos te busquen? -pregunto la chica.

-si

-y que te encuentren?-

-si

-eres valiente Hiccup Snaer, eres mas valiente que muchos cuervos- dijo ella mientras se apegaba mas a mi - tal vez un poco bruto pero valiente despues de todo- escuche comp exalaba y se acomodaba.

-como alguien esta tan dispuesto a morir?- pregunte. No la entendia, era valiente pero por muy valiente que se fuera. Jamas iba a haber alguien que deseara o no le aterrara la muerte como la marginada que tenia a mi lado.

-cuando se pierde todo lo que tienes, nada vale- escuche su voz que por muy firme que fuera, se sentia el trasfondo de dolor. El silencio fue el que reino despues de nuestra conversacion.

-duerme y descanza un poco. Saldremos con el sol- dije intentando de dormir.

Fue entonces que senti como las piernas de la mujer empezaron a frotarse contra mi. Era incomodo pero sin duda muy exitante.

-deja de moverte- demande.

-solo quiero acomodarme- dijo mientras se movia mas.

-ya basta- exigi.

-y crees que por decirlo te voy a hacer caso?- dijo con sorna a lo cual me hiso enfurecer. Para mi suerte se detuvo permitiendome ir al mundo de los sueños.  
000  
-pero que?- dije al ver a Astrid dormida en mi pecho mientras yo la abrazaba. Se veia increible con los ojos cerrados, casi como una valkiria.

-esa mano esta en un lugar que no deberia estar- escuche a Astrid la cual no habia abierto los ojos. Fue ahi que me di cuenta de que tenia mi mano en su trasero.

Con vergüenza quite mi mano y rapidamente quite a la marginada de encima mio.

-que pasa? Acaso no has tocado el trasero de una mujer antes?- pregunto con una sonrisa la cual a pesar de ser marginada, tenia los dientes blancos como perlas.

La pregunta en si para mi era vergonzosa. Jamas habia tenido una relacion intima con una mujer ya que en si no queria que, si en el caso de que ella quedara embarazada, no queria egendrar a un pobre diablo que sufriera lo mismo que yo .

-asi que jamas as tenido un encuentro?- dijo Astrid con una sonrisa felina mientras yo empezaba a desatarle los pies.

-no se me es permitido- dije mientras la desataba de las piernas.

-y no tienes miedo acaso de que tu entrepierna se deforme o algo por el estilo?- quien carajos en este mundo hablaba de manera tan despreocupada de ese tema.

-ya veo porq son tan amargados- dijo Astrid.

-tu jamas lo entenderias- dije sin mirarla.

-tal vez necesite un incentivo- dije y para cuando me levante fui recibido por un beso fugaz de la marginada. Debo admitir que a pesar de que me tomo desprebenido me gusto, pero aun asi seguia siendo un guardia asi que la tome de los hombros para empujarla lejos de mi.

-no lo vuelvas a hacer- dije en un intento de superioridad para asi ocultar mi rubor. No responsio nada, solo me veia con esos ojos azules mientras se relamia los labios curvados en una sonrisa.

Sin mas continuamos caminando por unos minutos hasta que volvio a hablar la rubia.

-creen que somos marginados salvajes porque no vivimos en castillos- haya va de nuevo pense con fastidio -no forjamos acero es cierto, pero no dejamos que nadie nos diga que hacer somos libres. Si dicen que un hombre y una mujer no pueden tener sexo les metemos una lanza por el trasero- vaya rudeza volvi a pensar -y no le servimos a un rey de mierda solo porque su padre tambien lo fue-

-no. Ustedes sirven a Alvin el marginado- dije con desprecio.

-lo elegimos a el como nuestro rey- dijo en su defensa - el era un cuervo al igual que tu pero se dio de la triste verdad y quiso ser libre- dijo con una chispa en su voz - tu tambien puedes ser libre y no seguir las ordenes de nadie, no tendrias que obedecer a ningun anciano. Te levantas a la hora que quieres, puedo enseñarte los bosques donde cazar, los rios donde pescar, podras construir una cabaña y tener una mujer a la cual amar y cojerte cuando quieras- porque sentia que la conversacion venia para este punto y como lo pense ella empezo a acercarse - eres atractivo Hiccup Snaer. Las mujeres se pelearan por desnudarse ante ti- dijo con un toque que no supe decifrar.

-sigue caminando- intente de evadir la conversacion.

-si quieres puedo enseñarte- dijo con una sonrisa.

-yo se como hacerlo-dije enojado pero a la vez avergonzado.

-tu no sabes nada Hiccup Snaer- dijo mordazmente la rubia para seguir caminando.

Y si ella tenia razon? Ahora mi padre habia sido asesinado por un rey al cual alguna vez le sirvio como la mano de este. Y si tal vez ser un hombre libre era mejor que ser un guardia? Mis pensamientos se arremolinaron y destrozaron mi mente durante un largo tiempo.

-asi que jamas has tenido tu hombria dentro de una mujer?- dijo mientras caminaba alfrente mio, rompiendo mis pensamientos.

-eso no es de tu incumbencia- respondi tajante.

-y que acaso no hay mujeres cuervo en su fuerte?-

-no se les tiene permitido-

-asi que lo hacen entre ustedes?- se podria decir que ha este punto yo ya estaba mas que rojo y eso que estaba haciendo un frio que cala en los huesos.

-no

-nunca?-

-nunca, hicimos un juramento-

-tienen cabras o caballos entonces?-

-que?- dije pero no pude evitar soltar una carcajada ante tal ocurrencia.

-con las manos entonces- dijo con una sonrisa y esta vez si que no pude contener la risa, mas fue la gracia que la vergüenza ante esas dos oraciones. Al final los dos terminamos riendo por las ocurrencias que decia la rubia. Aquella conversacion hiso que el ambiente se aligerara entre los dos. Fue asi como termine contandole un poco sobre los problemas que tenia detras del muro.

-vaya que se complican la vida- dijo Astrid mientras se adelantaba un poco mas.

-y como es la vida de un salvaje?- pregunte.

-personas libres- me corrigio con una pequeña amenaza en su voz.

-bueno, personas libres- vaya que da miedo esta chica.

-es sencilla, antes era peor pero desde que Alvin reunio a los clanes, nos sustentamos y apoyamos los unos a los otros, pero como te dije. Mejor estar regido bajo tus propios idealed que los de un rey-

Seguimos conversando hasta que cayo el sol.

-bueno toco descanzar aqui- dije mientras empezaba a amarrarle las piernas otra vez.

-me quieres inmovilizada para poder volver a manocearme- dijo ella con una sonrisa haciendome sonrojar.

-no claro que no- dije para asi despues recostarla otra vez. Esta vez por alguna razon que yo no entiendo, me hice enfrente de ella en vez de atras como la noche pasada.

-ahora quieres tocar adelante en vez de atras?- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-ya para con eso- y le sonrei -y por favor no te muevas esta vez-

-hasta mañana Hiccup Snaer- dijo mientras cerraba los ojos otra vez.  
000  
-hasta mañana Astrid- dije.

Volvi a despertar de la misma manera solo que esta vez intente retirar las manos lo mas cuidadoso posible.

-ya senti asi que no hay la necesidad de tanta cautela- escuche a Astrid la cual se empezo a reir al ver mi cara qye posiblemente estubiera roja por la pena.

No fue muy distinto de ayer al de hoy.

-ya llegamos?- pregunto Astrud mientras iba unos pasos adelante mio. Claro con la cuerda reteniendo su distancia.

-estamos cerca- respondi.

-medio dia, un dia completo o que?-

-estamos cerca- dije un poco irritado.

-no sabes verdad- dijo volteandose a verme. Queria replicar pero era la verdad -sabes si quiera en donde estamos?- pregunto.

-estamos cerca-

-bueno- dijo mientras se daba la vuelta - y que crees que diran cuando sepan lo nuestro?-

-entre tu y yo no ha pasado nada- dije ya algo cabreado.

Se volteo y empezo a caminar hacia atras mientras decia -oh le juro rey cuervo que solo queriamos tener calor, pero cuando estabamos cerca lo senti tan duro como un mazo en mi espalda- ya veo para donde va esta imitacion - fue entonces que lo vi afuera. No queria pero la tentasion me gano y lo desee. Como bestia abrio mis piernas y me deshonrro. Que dira mi pobre padre, ya no podre estar con un lord perfumado con manos fragiles y llenas de ceda-

-date la vuelta- corte cabreado aquel acto.

-y cuando parecia que todo habia acabado el solo me dijo date la vuelta- por alguna razon se detuvo, razon que no me gusto- ya que sera tu palabra contra la mia y como no puedes hablar de eso sin sonrojarte, deberiamos acerlo- dijo de repente haciendo que todo mi cabreo se esfumara.

-que, aqui en la nieve?- pregunte con sarcasmo.

Como si fuera una niña ante un dulce se acerco con los ojos brillantes -te matendre caliente- dijo pero fue cortada cuando la hice retroceder -le tienes miedo- afirmo.

Carajo le dio al punto pero bueno no creo que se de cuenta o si?

-no tiene dientes, es humedo, caliente- dijo mientras tomaba la cuerda y la enrollaba en su mano - fructuante, serpenteante y jadeante, jadeos incesantes- dijo cada vez mas pegada a mi. Tenia que parar ahora si queria que todo acabara aqui asi que atine a lo unico que se me ocurrio y fue tomar el mango de Inferno.

-okey- dijo ella soltando la cuerda -vaya pero que aburrido- dijo pero lo que vino no me lo espere.

De un jalon duro rompio la cuerda permitiendo le salir a correr. Del jalon yo cai a la nieve asi que intente seguirla pero cuando la iba a alcanzar se metio por un hueco de ka montaña.

Escuche un chiflido desde la punta donde estaba ella y para mi desgracia otros 2 marginados.

-debiste hacerlo cuando pudiste- dijo con sorna mientras de las colinas salian mas y mas marginados.  
000  
Bueno asi fue como termine aqui con una rubia apuntandome con un arco y muchas flechas. Esa rubia llamada Astrid Hofferson fue la que me tiene en esta situacion. Estaba hablando con dos hombres creo que eran gemelos ya que eran igualitos, y como casi toda la ropa de los marginados era el mismo traje blanco. Era aun mas dificil de distinguir.

-miren al cuervo- dijo la mujer de los dos hermanos. Vaya y yo crei que era hombre -vas a llorar cuervito?-

-esa es mi hermana- dijo el varon chocando su cabeza con la de su hermana. Fue entonces que Astrid los empujo lejos de mi.

-no se siente bien estar atado verdad?- dijo con sorna mientras me jalaba de la cuerda.

-pudrete- dije entre dientes.

-eso es lo que te ganas por ser un cuervo- dijo con seriedad -aunque no estuvieras amarrado no serias libre al obedecer a ancianos sin poder disfrutar de la vida- dijo mientras me jalaba.

-yo decidi decir las palabras- dije mordaz.

-preferiste no cojer con una mujer para asi invadir nuestras tierras...-

-invadir sus tierras. Los marginados son solo asesinos que atraviesan nuestras tierras para saquear y asesinar- grite histerico. El grupo principal estaba lejos por lo cual no nos oian.

-sus tierras?- pregunto incredula -nosotros las hemos habitado desde antes pero ustedes llegaron y alzaron un muro reclamandolas como suyas-

-yo soy el hijo bastardo de Stoick haddock una de las casas que lleva desde el principio-

-y entonces porque peleamos?- pregunto Astrid.

-porque ustedes son unos salvajes asesinos sin corazon...- queria terminar de hablar pero Astrid me dio un golpe en el estomago para despues tirarme al suelo. Intente pararme pero ella me puso el pie en la garganta haciendo que empezara a balvucear.

-y ustedes que? Nos cazan como animales llevandose lo que mas amamos- dijo la rubia pero no fue lo que dijo o el echo de que me apuntaba con su arco cargado, sino como lo dijo que me sorprendi. El dolor se sentia en su voz y muestra de ello fue la lagrima que se deslizo de su ojo.

-Rufffnut, Tuffnut traiganlo- dijo mientras se alejaba.

-vaya que los cuervos son una escoria- dijo el varon mientras me obligaba a parar.

Seguimos camimando por lo que parecia un lago congelado hasta llegar a la orilla.

-señor de huesos, te traje un regalo- dijo Astrid mientrasvme jalaba de la cuerda.

-ya tengo un cuervo- dijo mientras apuntaba a alguien arrodillado. Para mi sorpresa era Dagur el cual estaba herido.

-este sabe mucho ademas de que es el hijo de Stoick the Vast-

-no me sirve el hijo de un muerto, ademas solo es un niño, el desquiciado tiene mas informacion-dijo el hombre con mascara de hueso- no sirve asi que matenlo.

Espere el golpe de gracia al ver como muchos marginados me apuntaban con sus lanzas, pero fue mi sorpresa ver como Astrid me protegia apuntando con su arco y flecha.

-le debo la vida. Me pudo matar docena de veces pero no lo hiso, asi que no los dejare tocarlo- dijo templando una flecha en su arco.

Despues de un bufido el enmascarado respondio -bien. Pero si corre le cortare las pelotas-

-si corre, yo misma lo hare- dijo Astrid mientras guardaba la flecha - ya estamos a mano Hiccup Snaer- dijo para despues alejarse.

Los gemelos me obligaron a arrodillarme al lado de Dagur el cual me miraba con un toque de furia.

-no pude matarla- admiti cabizbajo -tenia mi espada en su cuello y no pude-

-lo se- respondio.

-y los demas?- dije al ver que solo estaba Dagur.

-no aparecias asi que te buscamos- dijo lara despues mirar al horizonte - antes de que nosotros te encontraramos, ellos nos encontraron-

-murieron por mi culpa- dije con dolor.

-demuestra que no fue en vano- dijo antes de ser obligado a pararce. Seguimos caminando mientras los gemelos se la pasaban molestandome mientras Astrid encabezaba la marcha sin dirigir alguna palabra.

-alguien podria decirme por que esta asi?- le pregunte a los gemelos los cuales me miraron con un deje de confusion y algo de recelo.

-cuervos. Creen ser los chicos buenos- dijo Ruffnut con fastidio y con enojo- para que veas lo equivocado que estas. El tio de Astrid, fynn al igual que Alvin deserto de la guardia dragon, pero en cambio, fue cazado como un animal. Astrid y su madre, que habian escapado con Fynn tuvieron que separarse para ver a lo lejos como mataban a su tio. Llegaron con Alvin el cual empezo a armar su ejercito en busca de destruir y penetrar los muros, pero desde aquel dia, Astrid juro que se vengaria de los cuervos- termino de relatar la mujer.

-para que veas lo afortunado que eres- complemento el gemelo -sabra los dioses que vio Astrid en ti para no asesinarte en la primera ocasion-

Y yo comportandome como un idiota. Esta conversacion me ha llevado a preguntarme si de verdad estoy del lado correcto. Ver a los marginados me confunde mas cada dia, y ya no se quienes son los salvajes, si ellos o nosotros.

A partir de ese momento intente volver a acercarme a Astrid la cual estaba hablando con el enmascarado de hueso. Seguimos caminando mientras Dagur solo me veia a mi como si intentara de decifrar algo o explicarlo.

Ya caida la noche acompañada de los astros, nos vimos en la obligacion de parar para descanzar.

-trae al bastardo y amarralo para que no escape. Yo intentare sacarle informacion a Dagur- dijo el hombre de hueso. En un resoplido Astrid tomo la cuerda y me aparto del campamento. Con fuerza tomo el extremo y empezo a entrelazarlo por mis pies.

-lamento haber dicho lo que dije- mi voz habia sonado lo mas arrepentido que pude mientras veia el rostro estoico de la marginada.

-no lo haces- dijo mientras tiraba fuerte del nudo.

-ya se tu historia. Sobre tu tio...

-tu que sabes- pregunto con ira -sabes que es perder al que mas amas? A aquel que te cuido y te protegio durante toda tu vida?- mientras me agarraba de la capa.

-perdi a mi padre- dije con la cabeza gacha haciendo que el agarre de Astrid se aflojara -y es por eso que pido perdon. Hable sin pensar y te juzgue sin haberte conocido-

No dijo nada. Solo se quedo ahi parada frente a mi mientras cada vez parecia mas relajada.  
-asi que...- pero fui cortado por un fuerte golpe en el estomago. Cortesia de Astrid -y eso porque fue?- pregunte adolorido.  
-eso fue por hablar de mas y esto- seguido recibi un gran golpe en mi rostro lo cual me lanzo al suelo -por todo lo demas- finalizo.

Lo admito. Me lo merecia pero no le daria la satisfaccion, asi que cuando voltee a ver a Astrid para replicar me quede mudo al verla sonreir con esos dientes blancos y su mirada resplandeciente en la noche.  
-duerme Hiccup Snaer- dijo ella mientras se recostaba a mi lado. Quedando como todas las anteriores noches.  
000  
A la mañana siguiente fui recibido por una patada en el estomago de parte del señor de los huesos haciendome desear hacerme una armadura de huesos como la de el, solo que recien sacados de la piel despellejada del maldito.

Astrid, estaba hablando con los gemelos asi que cuando se dio cuenta que yo estaba despierto, me agarro y me ayudo a parar.  
La mañana siguio como la tarde del dia anterior. Caminar, ser molestado por los gemelos, recibir miradas indecifrables de Dagur y por ultimo y que hiso la diferencia, las multiples bromas que se puso a hacer Astrid sobre mi y la situacion de estar amarrado.  
-debemos llegar a la anochecer- escuche a Astrid detras de mi. Ya me la podia imaginar con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja - Alvin sabe hacer cantar a un cuervo- seguido me dio un golpe con la parte plana de mi espada -si sabes que decir tal vez sobrevivas la noche- y otra vez un golpe con la espada. Mi orgullo se me cayo creo que hace ya tres horas o mas - no hablar no es la forma- y otro golpe.

-deberias dejar eso. Te terminaras lastimando- tres, dos, uno y al terminar el conteo me hagache para ver como la espada pasaba sobre mi cabeza mientras Astrid seguia derecho. No pude aguantar la risa -no sabes como usarla verdad? Pareces una niña con una sonaja- dije de manera burlona a lo cual Astrid se cabreo intentando golpearme.

-suficiente- escuche al señor de los huesos gritar. Sin que nadie se lo esperara, el desquiciado ataco a los que lo resguardaban para despues cojer su espada y dirigirla hacia mi empezando a atacarme mientras yo esquibaba todos sus cortes hasta que me dio un golpe en el rostro con el mango de la espada. Fue entonces que dos hombres lo tomaron de los brazos para alejarlo de mi.

-porque traidor?- grito Dagur -para darle una invitacion a Alvin hacia la orilla del dragon?- dijo este forcejeando.  
-dejenlos pelear- ordeno el hombre de hueso. Seguido Astrid dejo a Inferno en mis manos. La batalla empezo mientras que los marginados apostaban por saber quien ganaba. Los golpes de Dagur eran fuertes y agiles, se me hacia dificil detenerlos. En un descuido fui empujado contra dos marginados que me tubieron y me lanzaron de vuelta a la pelea.

-es eso todo lo que puede hacer un traidor?- dijo Dagur lanzandome otro golpe con su espada.  
En uno de esos muchos tajos logre desviar su golpe para despues darle un golpe en la cara haciendo que los gemelos vitorearan ya que al parecer iban por mi.  
-quien te enseño eso? Tu padre el traidor?- dijo Dagur lanzando golpes mas fuertes hasta que quedamos forcejeando -o fue tu madre la puta- dijo para despues darme un cabezaso que me mando al suelo. Alce la mirada encontrando la mirada de Astrid la cual demostraba... preogupacion?

Decidido tome con fuerza a Inferno y lance golpe tras golpe hasta que de un tajo en diagonal de abajo hacia arriba hiso que Dagur soltara su arma, los vitores cesaron para dejar un silencio sepulcral. Por un momento dude hasta que de repente vi que Dagur guiño su ojo a lo cual yo respondi clavandole la espada hasta la mitad. Fue mi sorpresa cuando este me agarro de los hombros y me jalo hacia el haciendo que toda la espada quedara enterrada.

-no permitas que pasen el muro- dijo en un susurro que solo yo pude oir -ya tienes su confianza. No la desaproveches-

Cayo de rodillas mientras yo sacaba mi espada ensangrentada -Somo la guardia Dragon. Los vigilantes de la muralla- dijo con voz potente antes de caer al suelo tiñiendo la blanca nieve con el color carmesi.

-puedes decirle a Alvin..- escuche a Astrid hablar la cual freno por un momento -que fue el hombre que asesino a Dagur el Desquiciado- dijo dirigiendose al señor de hueso, el cual sin decir nada se acerco a mi, y tomando mi espada corto las cuerdas que tenian atadas mis manos.

-quemen el cuerpo- ordeno a los gemelos para despues mirarme a mi -no querras que el vuelva por ti-

Aun no lo asimilaba. Acababa de matar a uno de los mios, Dagur se habia sacrificado para que yo me ganara la confianza de los marginados y asi poder detenerlos.

Fue ahi cuando me di cuenta qye Astrid me miraba fijamente con rostro aliviado pero estoico a la vez.

-sigamos Hiccup Snaer- dijo dandose la vuelta mientras yo la seguia. Por un segundo voltee a mirar y vi como los marginados quemaban el cuerpo de Dagur.

Nos acercamos con Astrid hasta el final de la montaña, la cual daba a un valle.

-oh mierda- susurre para mi mismo mientras veia hacia el valle.

-es hora de que conozcas al rey mas haya de la montaña-esuche decir a Astrid la cual empezaba a decender la montaña hacia el valle repleto de tiendas de los marginados.

Bajamos la montaña y llegamos al campamento de los marginados y por obvias razones no fui recibido con los brazos abiertos. El campamento era apacible, se ayudaban entre ellos hasta que vi algo que me dejo mudo.

-primera vez que vez a un gigante?- me pregunto Astrid mientras yo tenia fija la vista en la criatura de 4 metros de altura.

-yo de ti no lo miro mucho- intervino Ruffnut en nuestra conversacion - se avergüenzan si los miras-

-y despues de la vergüenza llega la ira- dijo el gemelo con voz suave pero gruesa- y cuando se enojan, toman a un hombre y lo clavan en el suelo al igual que una estaca-

Okey ya quiero salir corriendo de aqui.  
Seguimos caminando hasta que paso un grupo de niños los cuales al verme me lanzaron piedras a la cara mientras gritaban "cuervo".

-Usas el color equivocado- menciono la rubia de ojos azules.

-Alvin tambien era un guarda bosques-dije imaginandome la recibida que tuvo el marginado.

-los salvajes creemos que todos los cuervos tienen eo corazon listo para salir volando libres- dijo Astrid adelantandome.

-entonces sere libre de irme?- pregunte a lo cual no supe reaccionar cuando vi como Astrid con su arco golpeaba a un niño que queria lanzarme una piedra.

-si. Asi yo sere libre de matarte- dijo como si nada. Seguimos caminando hasta que ella hablo de nuevo -estos niños no tienen respeto, no tiene padres que los corrijan-

-y que paso con los padres?-

-algunos fueron asesinados por cuervos- dijo Astrid la cual vio con una sonrisa, como yo tragaba lento -tranquilo Hiccup Snaer. Tal vez vivas si le agradas a Alvin- luego sonrio -pero si no...-

Mi cabeza terminara en una lanza. Entramos a una tienda donde habia un hombre robusto comiendo.

-huelo un cuervo- dijo este sin detenerse de comer.

-matamos a sus amigos. Tal vez quieran interrogar a este- dijo el hombre hueso sin su mascara.

-es solo un bebe-

-este bebe mato a Dagur el desquiciado, quiere ser uno de nosotros- menciono Astrid a lo cual el hombre castaño con barba se levanto.

-ese maldito desquiciado mato a muchos de mis amigos. Unos mas grandes que tu- dijo el hombre que parado era mas imponente.

-mi padre me dijo una vez que no importa si un hombre es grande o pequeño, no vale nada con una espada en su corazon- dije recordando a mi padre.

-hay muchos hombres pequeños que han intentado asesinarme, y por eso el bosque esta lleno de esqueletos pequeños- dijo amenazadoramente.

-supongo que son los gajes del oficio- ese comentario hiso reir a la mayoria.

-cual es tu nombre muchacho?- pregunto el hombre robusto.

-Hiccup Snaer- escuche una voz en una esquina de la carpa. alvin.  
\- su majestad- dije incandome en un pie. Si hise reir a todo el valle seria poco ya que cada uno de los presentes se rio, en especial Astrid y los gemelos.

-si ven. Ahora tendran que decirme señor cada que quiera ir a cagar al bosque- dijo el hombre frente a mi para ser seguido por los gemelos que empezaron a incarse y a besarle las manos en forma de burla.

-Salvaje...- la voz que sono fue potente haciendo que el hombre segun creo que es Salvaje se hiciera para atras. De las sonbras salio un hombre casi igual de robusto a mi padre haciendo sentirme pequeño. Muy pequeño. -levantate muchacho. No nos arrodillamos ante nadie mas haya del muro- dijo el hombre. -asi que tu eres el bastardo de Stoick "the vast" haddock- miro hacia el hombre de huesos y dijo -gracias por este regalo. Dejanos solos- y seguido Astrid y el señor de huesos salio.

-le gustas. Pero ella te gusta Snaer?- pregunto Alvin.

-tranquilo esto no es la guardia del dragon, que les niega la posibilidad de estar con una mujer- djo salvaje -aunque aun asi no puedo creer que hayas matado a el desquiciado-

-era nuestro enemigo y me alegra que este muerto- dijo Alvin extendendiendome la mano a la cual estreche -fue mi hermano alguna vez,por que estabas con el? -pregunto

-el lord comandante me envio con el para ser entrenado- dije -el queria que yo dirigiera la guardia-

-y aqui estas incandote frente al rey mas haya de la montaña. un traidor- dijo Alvin.

-si yo soy un traidor tambien usted- dije encarandolo. El silencio reino hasta que Alvin hablo.

-por que quieres unirtenos Hiccup Snaer?- pregunto.

-quiero ser libre- dije.

-no lo creo- seguido un hombre con hacha se paro al lado de Alvin - lo que creo es que quieres ser un heroe. Asi que te pregunto otra vez por que quieres unirtenos?-

-de camino aqui pasamos por el campamento de Kraster. Yo vi como el sacrificaba a su hijo a un... un- dije sin poder terminar la frase.

-a uno de ellos.- dijo Alvin sin querer terminar la oracion -y eso por que te habria de hacer desertar de tus hermanos-

-porque cuando le conte a Viggo el ya lo sabia- dije al recordar mi discusion con Viggo con respecto al tema -hace muchos años los hombres se enfrentaron a los caminantes blancos. Lo que quiero es pelear por el bando que pelea por los vivos- dije mirando a Alvin -vine al lugar correcto?- encare. El silencio se instauro hasta que Alvin se separo y se dio la vuelta.

-necesitaras un abrigo nuevo-

Y asi entre al bando de los marginados. Fue interesante ya que me dieron ropa nueva y ya me veian como uno de ellos, bueno algunos. Se me presento a un mago o algo asi que podia cambiar de cuerpo con un aguila empezando a controlar al aguila.

Estabamos Astrid y yo en el bosque recogiendo leña hasta que algo me golpeo la espalda.

-pero que?- dije y cuando vi estaba Astrid con una bola de nieve en la mano.

-los cuervos juegan?- pregunto con una sonrisa.

-no- dije tajante.

-lastima que ya no eres un cuervo- dijo lanzando la bola dandome en el rostro, en vez de enojo me dio risa y le lance una bola a Astrid la cual le dio haciendo que esta riera aun mas. Pronto dejamos de recolectar leña y empezamos a jugar como niños. Le habia llenado su capota de nieve para despues ponersela en la cabeza a lo cual ella me tumbo quedando encima de mi.

El silencio fue sepulcral pero no incomodo. Nuestros rostros estaban a una corta distancia recibiendk su aliento calido en mi rostro frio por la nieve. Fue entonces que ella sin mas me agarro y unio nuestros rostros.

No me aleje. Era una sensacion que no probaba desde hace mucho y queria disfrutar de aquel momento.

Regresamos con la leña encontrandonos con salvaje y el mago y su aguila.

-mildew dice que hay cuervos rondando. Que sabes?- pregunto salvaje con Mildew al lado.

-son cuatro hombres. Dos constructores y dos guardias-

-cada cuanto patrullan- pregunto el anciano y su aguila.

-depende-

-hay 19 puertos que atracan en la muralla. Cuantos estan habitados?- pregunto Salvaje.

-3-

-cuales?- pregunto el anciano.

-La orilla del dragon-

-si todos conocemos a la orilla- dijo Salvaje -cuales mas?-

-el nido del muerte roja en el extremk sur, y el santuario de hielo en el extremo norte- dije mirando a Salvaje.

-y en la orilla cuantos guardias hay?- pregunto Mildew.

-1000- dije

-mientes- dijo el anciano.

Ya cabreado solte la leña y lo encare -si te mato ahora, que pasara con tu aguila. Se ira volando?-

-el ya no es un cuervo- me defendio Astrid.

-que lo quieras adentro no significa que sea de los nuestros- dijo Mildew para ser amenazado por Astrid con una daga.

-no te tengo miedo- dijo Astrid. Mildew iba a atacar pero fue tirado al suelo por parte de Salvaje el cual me miro.

-me agradas niño pero si me mientes te mato- dijo amenazadoramente.

-1000 hombres- volvi a insistir para marcharme con Astrid detras mio. -no necesito que me defiendas- dije cabreado.

-claro que si- dijo Astrid deteniendome -quien te defendio del señor de los huesos? Quien te apoyo con Alvin?-pregunto Astrid con una chispa en sus ojos. -a mi parecer estas en deuda conmigo- dijo para despues tomar a Inferno de mi cintura y salir a correr.

-Astrid devuelvemela-dije intentando de alcanzarla.

-la robe, si la quieres ven por ella- dijo mientras salia corriendo con una bara e fuego que ella habia tomado de una hoguera. Sin mas la segui viendo que se habia adentrado a una especie de cueva. Iba a empezar a nevar y eso seria un problema.

-Astrid por el Helheim- dije entrando y para mi sorpresa en la cueva habia una cascada de lo que parecia ser aguas termales que terminaba en un pequeño lago.

-Mildew tiene razon?aun eres un cuervo?- dijo clabando la antorcha detras de la cascada -es hora de que lo pruebes- dijo mientras desabrochaba su capa blanca.

-yo... he...- dije empezando a tartamudear.

-hiciste unos votos y quiero que los rompas- dijo quitandose su ultima prenda quedando su cuerpo atletico y bien formado a la luz.

-no deberiamos- dije sin poder dejar de verla.

-quien lo dice- dijo. Solo estaba a un par de pasos de mi totalmente desnuda queriendo tener relaciones conmigo. Me intento de besar pero me reuse retrocediendo un poco, fue entonces que pude apreciarla mejor y dejando mi orgullo de lado la bese como si la vida se me fuera en eso. La apeque a mi mientras besaba su cuello y descendia.

-aun estas vestido- dijo entre suspiros -no sabes nada Hiccup Snaer- dijo ahogando un gemido. En poco tiempo me decise de mi ropa y abrazandola la recoste en el suelo rocoso. Ni una sola parte de su cuerpo me falto por besar y fue ahi cuando nos entregamos el uno al otro que me di cuenta que no solo era una relacion sin compromiso. Fue ahi que al tenerla en mis brazos que pude darme cuenta de que aquella rubia era mas que solo algo pasajero. Era alguien a quien queria a mi lado para el resto de mi vida.

La bese mientras la apegaba a mi sintiendo como ambos caiamos en el profundo mar de placer en aquella cueva donde solo se podia escuchar el agua caer junto con nuestros jadeos al sentir nuestros cuerpos encontrandose.

Fue aquella cueva la que nos resguardo en la noche siendo la testigo de nuestra union y de nuestro amor.

-eso que hiciste con la boca, es lo que se les hace a las mujeres en el sur?- pregunto Astrid recostando todo su cuerpo sobre mi cuerpo mientras ponia sus manos en mi pecho y su cabeza sobre estas.

-no lo se- dije atrayendola mas a mi y sin tiendo su pecho desnudo contra el mio-solo queria besarte ahi. Parecio gustarte- dije mientras acariciaba su espalda.

-si me gusto- dijo recostando su cabeza en mi pecho -quien te lo enseño?-

-nadie-dije haciendo que ella me mirara fijamente a los ojos -no ha habido nadie mas que tu-

-virgen- afirmo con una sonrisa -eras virgen- rio como una niña traviesa.

-era una guardia del dragon- dije justificandome

-pero adivino a que no ha sido la primera vez que tienes esta oportunidad a pesar de haber sido un guardia- dijo mirandome fijamente.

-no- dije para despues como ella me miraba con mas atencion -recuerdo que una chica de mi isla se me ofrecio una vez, pero me pregunte. Y si la embarazo? No podia traer a un niño que sufriera mi maldicion. La maldicion de un bastardo- dije con dolor. No se que tan dolido pareci pero Astrid me beso para despues volver a acostarse en mi pecho.

-ya jamas te tendras que preocupar por eso- dijo acariciando mi brazo que la sujetaba -aca al norte nuestro hijo podra vivir feliz y sin preocupaciones- aquello hiso que me imaginara una vida al lado de Astrid. Una familia la cual no se preocuparia por la clase social o por servirle a un rey. Eso me hiso sonreir.

-y tu? Eras virgen?- pregunte curioso.

-tu que crees?-

-quien fue?- pregunte al saber la respuesta.

-un muchacho de cabello rojo. Besado por el fuego segun se dice- dijo ella jugando con mi cabello- era debil. No como tu- dijo besandome para morder mi labio -despues hubo otro. No hablaba mi lengua pero rayos era grande como un gigan...-

-creo que eso es suficiente- dije avergonzado -deberiamos volver. Salvaje me...- no pude continuar ya que Astrid se sento a horcadas sobre mi.

-aun no acabo contigo- dijo ella besandome de nuevo mientras retenia mis manos contra el suelo rocoso -hace cuanto que no te das un baño- se levanto y salto a las aguas termales seguida de mi.

-no regresemos aun- dijo apegandose a mi - no quiero dejar esta cueva Hiccup Snaer- rompio el beso para volverlo a retomar -jamas-

-como ordene mi lady- dije abrazandola y volviendo a sentir su suave cuerpo entregandose a mi.  
000  
Eventualmente tuvimos que dejar la cueva y regresar al campamento donde tuvimos que empacar para seguir nuestro camino. El viaje fue increible ya que me la pasaba al lado de Astrid hablando. Claro tuvimos que aguantarnos a los gemelos ya que estos habian sidi enviados para avisarnos encontrandonos desnudos, durmiendo abrazados. Llegamos a una colina donde pude ver nuestro objetivo.

-esto es un chiste- dije al ver nuestro objetivo.

-veamos si de verdad dejaste de ser un cuervo-escuche a Mildew decir al pasar al lado mio.

Ahi a lo lejos estaba la muralla siendo separada por el mar. Estabamos lo mas al norte que se podia, en un punto ciego el cual ninguno de los tres castillos habitados podian vernos.

Al llegar a la orilla vimos canoas las cuales nos llevarian a la muralla.

-preparense- escuche a Salvaje gritar. Segun lo que tenia entendido era que el ejercito se quedaria atras para construir barcos mientras que el grupo de Astrid y mio pasaria el muro hasta entrar al castillo de la ruedo para usar un galeon que al parecer han estado reparando y asi llegar a la isla mas cercana y a la hora de atacar, la orilla seria atacada por ambos flancos.

-no solia haber ni un solo barco en la orilla del lago- comento Salvaje - los cuervos salian con hachas para cortarlos- me dijo mientras yo veia la muralla.

-parece que tu parvada se hace mas pequeña-dijo Mildew mientras se alejaba con Salvaje.

-la has escalado antes?- pregunte.

-no. Pero Salvaje la ha escalado mas de 50 veces- dijo Astrid la cual veia la muralla. -tienes miedo?- pregunto burlona.

-como no tenerlo- dije sin despegar la vista de la muralla.

-es cierto. Es un largo camino para arriba y un largo camino para abajo pero...- se detuvo para ver la muralla con ojos soñadores -he soñado toda mi vida con ver el mundo desde arriba- hiso una pausa para despues mirarme -ten te traje un par- dijo lanzando un par de crampones.

-mataste a alguiem por esto?- dije mientras me empezaba a amarrar los crampones a los pies.

-no lo mate- dijo fingiendo enojo -aunque tal vez aun le duela su entrepierna- aquello me hizo reir -èl fue bueno conmigo al igual que tu fuiste bueno conmigo. Pero el no hace lo que tu con tu lengua- dijo sonriendo con malicia.

-podemos no hablar de eso ahora- dije avergonzado.

-podemos no hablar de eso ahora- dijo imitandome mientras movia exageradamente los brazos. Yo no hago asi o tal vez?- mirenme soy Hiccup Snaer, mato caminantes blancos y a Dagur el desquiciado pero me dan miedo las mujeres desnudas-

-parecia tener miedo el otro dia?- dije encarandola

-temblabas como una hoja- dijo ella mientras se burlaba de mi al imitarme temblando.

-solo al principio- dije averfonzado otra vez.

-solo al principio- volvio a imitar -eres buen amante Hiccup Snaer. Y no te preocupes, tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo-

-cual secreto?- pregunte mordaz ya que no sabia a que se referia.

-crees que soy tan como las mujeres con las que creciste-dijo Astrid a lo cual me rei- eres leal, y valiente...no dejaste de ser un cuervo el dia que saliste de la carpa de Alvin- carajo lo sabe. Sin previo aviso se arrodillo frente a mi para atarme bien los crampones -ahora soy tu mujer, y vas a ser leal a tu mujer- dijo de forma amenazadora -a la guardia no le importa si mueres. A Alvin no le importa si muero, solo somos soldados que pueden ser remplazados- dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado -eres lo mas importante para mi Hiccup Snaer. Que soy para ti?- pregunto con voz suave.

-eres lo mas importante para mi- dije sin vasilar.

-nunca me traiciones- dijo tomando mi rostro y rosar su nariz con la mia.

-jamas- dije para acortar la distancia y darle un beso corto.

-porque si lo haces te cortare tu linda entrepierna y la colgare alrededor de mi cuello- dijo mientras jalaba un poco de mi cabello. Unos minutos despues llego salvaje con un picahielo.

-clava duro y no te muevas hasta que estes seguro de que esta fija en el hielo. Si caes, no grites. No querras que sea lo ultimo que ella recuerde- dijo Salvaje ayudandome a parar del suelo.

Asi nos enbarcamos en las canoas y navegamos hasta el muro. Fue una suerte que el mar estubiera calmo en aquel dia.

Se harian grupos de a cuatro. Salvaje, Mildew, Astrid y yo eramos un grupo en el cual hiriamos los cuatro amarrados.

Los gemelos hirian en otro grupo. Cuando empezamos el ascenso no fue tan malo como parecia. Era mas facil de lo que crei mientras Salvaje encabezaba nuestro grupo seguido de Mildew, Astrid y ppr ultimo yo.

No habiamos escalado mucho pero esto era mas dificil de lo que parecia. En un momento que quise descanzar me quede mirando a Asttid que estaba mas arriba que yo.

-me estas viendo el trasero Hiccup Snaer?- pregunto divertida a lo cual yo le sonrei.

-cuidado- dijo Salvaje el cual habia echo desprender un pedaso de hielo el cual me dio en la cara haciendo que me soltara y cayera un poco para despues volver a agarrarme.

-estas bien?- grito Astrid.

-solo queria ver si soportabas un golpe amigo- dijo Salvaje a lo cual Mildew se rio. Este seria un largo viaje.

No se cuantas horas pasaron o si ya ibamos mas de la mitad. Pero cuando estabamos escalando, una tormenta con fuertes vientos nos atrapo.

-tengan cuidado- escuche a alguien gritar.

El hielo se debilito con un clavo que hiso Astrid haciendo que el hielo cediera e hiciera caer a dos grupos dejandome a Astrid y a mi colgando.

-Astrid- escuche a Ruffnut gritar desde su grupo.

-tenemos que soltarlos- grito Mildew a salvaje el cual hacia su mayor esfuerzo por mantenerse clavado al hielo y cargar nuestro peso.

El desgraciado de Mildew saco un cuchillo y empezo a cortar nuestra cuerda. Al estar en el borde, se me ocurrio balancearme a un pequeño peldaño que habia quedado y apenas lo agarre, la cuerda se separo haciendo que Astrid cayera. Con toda la fuerza que tenia, logre ayudar a Astri a subir al mismo peldaño.

-gracias- dijo en mi oido mientras jadeaba.

-no podria imaginar un mundo sin ti- le dije al oido. Astrid me acaricio el rostro y volvio a subir conmigo detras de ella.

No se cuanto tiempo mas duramos escalando, pero ya tenia los brazos adoloridos. Cuando por fin habiamos subido caimos rendidos en la nieve de la muralla.

Fue ahi que el sol resplandecio y pudimos hacercarnos al borde opuesto donde las islas de Luk Tuk se apreciaban en la lejania. Se podia ver el azulado mar rodear cada isla a la vista.

Fue ahi que Astrid me miro y sin mas me abrazo mientras me besaba. Ya solo tendriamos que usar el elevador para descender y llegar al puerto del ruedo.

Se decidio pasar la noche en la parte alta del muro para descanzar asi que sin mas Astrid y yo nos dormimos como habiamos estado haciendo desde que nos habiamos unido. Ella sobre mi pecho mientras yo la abrazaba.  
000  
Al dia siguiente todos subimos al elevador el cual a pesar de no haber recibido mantenimiento, habia servido y bajamos al castillo.

Ya en el puerto habia unos cuantos galeones listos para sarpar, solo faltaba un par de detalles.

-que tan lejos esta la primera isla?- pregunto Astrid mientras subiamos las cosas al galeon.

-no lo se- dije con simplesa.

-no lo sabes?-dijo incredula ya que seria obvio que supiera si he vivido ppr hay.

-no- dije sentandome en un barril de lo qye parecia polvora -cuando fui a la orilla del dragon, fuimos por la ruta real-

-agh ustedes y sus caminos reales y banderas- dijo Astrid a lo cual me hiso reir - como pelean los que tienen las banderas?-

-no lo hacen-

-entonces de que sirve-

-es un gran honor llevar la bandera de una casa- dije recordando muchos de los simbolos que tuve que aprender.

-y los de los tambores?- volvio a preguntar la rubia -que hay con ellos?-

-son los mas jovenes los que lo hacen- respondi a la pregunta de Astrid.

-y para que sirve?-

-para marchar-

-y eso para que?- dijo curiosa. No me imagino que estara pensando al escuchar estas cosas -que es muy dificil hacer derecha, izquierda, derecha, izquierda- dijo mientras fingia marchar a mi alrededor.

-no lo se. Es solo por el ritmo- le sonrei.

-cuando alvin ataque, no usaremos tambores para que sepan que vamos a atacar-

-no solo crearan el fuego mas grande que ha visto el norte- dijo con seriedad al recordar el plan de Alvin.

-no sabes nada Hiccup Snaer- dijo Astrid para despues retirarse.

-y es verdad-escuche a mis espaldas "y hay va de nuevo" pense - ella es mas lista que tu- dijo Mildew

-que vienes a compartirme la informacion que recolectaste de tu novia la gallina- dije encarandolo -no se me ha olvidado que cortaste mi cuerda- dije enojado.

-y la de ella tambien. Y acaso la vez quejandose- contraataco -solo se es del mismo bando cuando se necesita, solo hay amistad cuando se puede, solo se puede amar cuando se debe. Ella lo entiende y es por eso que no podras estar con ella- dijo Mildew para despues marcharse.

-juro que me llevare su cabeza y la de su mascota- dije enojado.

Asi paso la tarde y por alguna razon aquello de que ella entendia lo de amar cuando se debe me dejo un sin sabor en la boca. Y si ella solo me esta amando porque debe?

Paramos a descanzar y a comer, asi que las velas de los galeones se cerraron para poder pescar algo.

-muchos hombres gruñen como perros...- no se porque Salvaje le dio por darme clases de como cojer mientras lo demostraba con su mochila.

La verdad no lo escuche ya que me quede viendo como Astrid charlaba con los gemelos los cuales hablaban entre risas.

-andando- grito Salvaje. Seguimos nuestro camino mientras los gemelos me molestaban con la explicacion de Salvaje, el cual quiso retomar las lecciones.

Voltee a mirar y vi a Mildew el cual tenia agarrado el brazo de Astrid. Sin pedir perdon rompi con la conversacion y camine hacia ellos.

-haya va- escuche a Tuffnuf decir mientras seguia su camino. No le puse atencion y segui.

Vi como Astrid asentia para despues ser soltada por Mildew el cual se dirigio a la proa del barco. Sin cuidado chocamos los hombros haciendo que este soltara sus pertenencias.

-cuervo...- me llamo a lo cual yo solo lo mire -recogelo-

-haslo tu- dije para seguir caminando. Escuche como Mildew se acercaba a paso firme, y cuando estaba a unos pasos de mi, saque a inferno y se la puse en el cuello.

-vuelve a fastidiarme y tu aguila se convertira en el guisado de mi desayuno. Tal vez se me ocurra comer Anciano a la plancha- dije mientras ejercia presion en la espada haciendo que un hilo de sangre se escurriera. Sin decur nada, Mildew se alejo.

-estas bien?- pregunte a Astrid que estaba recostada contra la baranda.

-si no te preocupes- dijo un poco distraida a lo cual yo la abrace.

Seguimos nuestro curso hasta llegar a una pequeña isla. Bueno no tan pequeña asi que se decidio explorar.

-no le daras- dije.

-si lo hare- dijo Astrid determinada.

-esta muy lejos- dije. Y en una sonrisa, Astrid templo su arco y disparo. El reto, darle a un siervo que estaba pastando, siervo que ahora llevamos hacia el lugar donde anclamos.

Lo bueno de los marginados es que les gusta curiosear asi que fuimos a ver la isla.

-eso es un castillo?- dijo Astrid al ver una torre.

-es un molino- dije al ver la pequeña torre.

-y quien la construyo? Un jefe o un rey?-

-hombres comunes y corrientes- si que se deja impresionar facil.

-pero es muy alto-

-Berk tiene torres del triple del tamaño- dije con orgullo.

-mirenme, soy Hiccup Snaer y soy de berk- y ahi va la dramatisacion otra vez. Aun me pregunto porque mueve los hombros asi- mi padre era un lindo lord y mi cuarto estaba en la torre mas alta de mi castillo-

-te desvanecerias si vieras el castillo de Berk- dije

-que es desvaneser?- esto es un juego.

-desmayarse-

-y que es desmayarse?- pregunto.

-cuando una mujer ve sangre se colapsa- dije intentando de explicar.

-y porque lo harian?-

-pues... mmm no todas son como tu-

\- y te gustan las mujeres que se desvanecen con la sangre?- dijo dramatisando a una damicela continuo -o una araña salvame Hiccup Snaer- dijo echandose en mis brazos mientras finjia desmayarse -mi vestido es de la ceda mas pura de lalalandia-

-me gustaria verte en un vestido de ceda- dije llamando su atencion.

-enserio?- pregunto con una sonrisa.

\- para asi arrancartelo- dije atrayendola hacia mi.

-si arrancas mi vestido de ceda, te dejo el ojo morado-y asi siguio caminando. A veces me pregunto que le vi.

Seguimos caminando hasta que hable.

-tal vez te lleve algun dia a Berk- dije

-tal vez algun dia yo te lleve haya- dijo para voltearse a verme -cuando recuperemos nuestras tierras- dijo con seguridad y eso me aterro.

-astrid- dije llamando su atencion - no lo lograran-

\- tu gente es valiente y nadie niega eso, pero no lo lograran-

-no sabes nad...-

-6 veces en los ultimos 1000 años. Reyes mas haya de la muralla han intentado atacar a los reinos y las 6 veces fracasaron- dije haciendo una pausa.

-y como sabes eso?- dijo con una ceja alsada.

-todos los niños del norte crecen sabiendo esa historia. Conocen sus heroes, las batallas, los lugares. 6 veces intentaron y 6 veces fracasaron y la 7 sera igual- relate

-alvin es diferente- defendio la rubia.

-no tienen la disciplina. Tu ejercito no es un ejercito si ni siquiera saben pelear juntos- dije

-eso tu no lo sabes- respondio Astrid cabreada.

-si lo se. Si atacan la muralla los asesinaran. A todos ustedes- dije con dolor al pensar el genocidio que los marginados sufririan, pero mas que nada me aterraba la idea de perder a Astrid.

-a todos nosotros- dijo con la mirada afilada para despues estamparne contra el suelo y subirse a horcadas sobre mi para besarme apasionadamente.

-eres mio y yo soy tuya- dijo Astrid rompiendo el beso -y si morimos, moriremos. Pero primero viviremos-

-no quiero perderte- dije con miedo.

-no sabes nada Hiccup Snaer- dijo volviendo a besarme. Rapidamente volvimos a donde estaban anclados los barcos y sarpamos adentrandonos en Luk Tuk. Paso un tiempo hasta que..

-encontre algo- dijo Mildew con su ave que acababa de regresar de una exploracion.

-que viste?- dijo Salvaje.

-una pequeña tierra habitada por un anciano. Tiene ocho caballos- dijo Mildew.

-y para que los quiere?- pregunto Salvaje.

-los cria para llevarselos a la guardia o a los otras aldeas- dije recordando a Johan.

-tiene oro- dijo Mildew.

-y caballos- agrego Salvaje. No entiendo para que los quieren si no pueden usarlos en el mar. A veces me preguntaba para que los queria la guardia - matenlo y tomen los caballos- dijo Salvaje haciendo que los gemelos gritaran euforicos.

-solo cojan el oro y los caballos- dije cortando la celebracion- no lastimen al anciano.

-es solo un anciano-dijo Tuffnut con fastidio.

-es mejor que muera con una lanza en su espalda a que muera solo tosiendo y rodeado de caballos- dijo Astrid. Al final no pude convenserlos y llegamos en poco tiempo a la isla. Cuando estabamos en el rancho Salvaje hablo.

-rodeenlo- dijo y seguido todos corrieron. No permitiria esto asi que golpe una roca con fuerza haciendo resonar a Inferno a lo cual altero a los caballos y haciendo que Johan saliera. Este al ver a los marginados, se monto a uno de los caballos y escapo. Fue ahi cuando vi a Astrid apuntar con su arco.

-no, Astrid- dije a lo cual ella solo le disparo a un arbol para despues darse la vuelta mirandome con seriedad.

-atrapenlo- grito Salvaje. Bueno al menos lo salve. Para mi mala suerte lo atraparon en un pueblo abandonado.

El mercader de cabello negro saco una espada intentando defenderse pero sin darse cuenta Salvaje lo derribo desde atras.

-no servira de nada, anciano- y sin mas le quito la espada -a donde ibas?- interrogo.

-eso no importa o si?- dijo Johan sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

-no- dijo salvaje sacando su espada.

-dejenme por lo menos pararme- dijo Johan rendido- asi morire con dignidad y seguido salvaje lo ayudo a parar.

-que lo mate el cuervo- sugirio Mildew acercandose a mi -si eres de los nuestros, dremuestralo-

Mire a Astrid la cual asintio. Saque mi espada y se la puse en el cuello a Johan el cual me miraba con seriedad. Me miraba como un traidor.

-haslo- dijo Astrid. Alce mi espada pero... no pude solo la baje. Astrid saco una flecha y disparo dandole en la cabeza.

Queria llorar, conocia a Johan y era un amigo, pero no tenia tiempo para eso ya que Mildew saco su espada.

-sigue siendo un cuervo, y ella es su esposa cuervo- dijo mirando a Salvaje.

-matenlo- dijo Salvaje.

Astrid iba a disparar una flecha pero la empuje. No queria que la asesinaran.

Mate a uno de ellos mientras Ruffnut y Tuffnut agarraban a Astrid hasta que esta los noqueo.

Segui peleando hasta que vi que un lobo ataco a un marginado y asi dos lobos atacaron a los demas.

-pero que?- no pude distraerme por mas tiempo ya que Mildew me ataco.

-cuervo- grito Mildew. Nuestras espadas chocaron con fuerza, mientras tanto Astrid era inmovilizada por Salvaje el cual la intentaba hacerla entrar en razon.

Ataque con fuerza a Mildew hasta que le clave la espada en su estomago.

-siempre tuviste razon- dije con enojo pero al verlo sus ojos se pusieron blancos. Lo unico que supe despues era que el aguila me estaba atacando.

Por un momento vi como Astrid se relajaba a lo que parecia ser que Salvaje no le haria nada.

Era mejor asi. Ella estaria con los suyos la cual la defenderian mejor que yo. Sin mas coji el caballo de Johan y me fui.

De reojo vi como Astrid me miraba.

-es lo mejor- dije soltando una lagrima que se camuflo en la lluvia que se desato.  
000  
Muchas veces visite a Johan cuando era niño. Mi padre era su mejor comprador a lo cual a veces iba al rancho de Johan a cuidar a los caballos o a montar con el y mi padre.

Recorde aquella barcasa que tenia Johan la cual estaba en el extremo opuesto de la isla. Era facil de manejar, tan facil que no necesitaba de mas personas.

Deje mi caballo en la orilla y me prepare para subir al barco hasta que una flecha se clavo en la cubierta del barco.

-astrid- dije al verla apuntandome con otra flecha-sabes que no tenia opcion. Siempre supiste quien era yo, lo que era - dij retrociendo mientras subia un poco de la rampa - tengo que irme. Tengo que ir a casa y se que no me haras daño-

-no sabes nada Hiccup Snaer- dijo templando mas el arco.

-se algunas cosas. Se que te amo y se que tu me amas- al decir esto alcance a ver como una lagrima caia de sus ojos- tengo que irme.

Me di a vuelta para subir el barco hasta que lo senti. Una flecha se habia incrustado en mi hombro haciendome caer a la mitad de la rampa. Me intente de levantar otra vez hasta que senti otra flecha en mi pierna. Con la poca fuerza que tenia, logre subir al barco cortando las cuerdas que tenian las velas empezando a alejarme, pero antes senti otra flecha clavandose en mi espalda. Logre direccionar el barco hacia la orilla pero cai y quede inconciente.  
000  
Lo siguiente que supe era que estaba en el hospital de la orilla siendo atendido por Fishlegs. Al parecer Viggo murio por un caminante blanco y el fuerte estaba con menos hombres.

Riker tomo el control y no me quiso escuchar. Ahora estabamos rodeados de Marginados que habian logrado abrir la puerta gracias a enormes vestias marinas que lograron abrir un poco de la puerta. Ademas los marfinados que habian escalado conmigo la montaña nos estaban atacando desde el otro lado.

Estaba peleando contra un marginado hasta qe vi como una flecha rozo mi mejilla dandole a un marginado que estaba a mi espalda.

-Astrid- dije al ver a la rubia a unos metros apuntandome con una flecha. De repente bajo su arco y corrio hacia mi para abrazarme.

La habia extrañado y mucho. Senti un golpe en mi estomago el cual me saco el aire.

-eso es por alejarte de mi y esto- y recibi un golpe en la cara -por todo lo demas- seguido me abrazo y me beso como si no hubiera un mañana.

Lo estaba disfrutando hasta que senti un liquido caliente en mi boca. Al ver, Astrid tenia sangre escurriendose por su boca para despues caer en mis brazos.

-astrid- grite desesperado. Tenia dos flechas clavadas en su cuerpo. Un muchacho nuevo habia lanzado aquellas flechas para protegerme-te pondras bien, solo reciste, por favo reciste- dije mientras lloraba. Con cariño astrid acaricio mi rostro con sus manos.

-no sabes nada Hiccup Snaer- dijo antes de cerrar los ojos. Defendimos la muralla pero yo lo veia como una derrota. Habia perdido a la persona que mas amaba y la unica que me quedaba en este mundo.

-ella pertenece al norte- habia dicho Ruffnut que habia sobrevivido junto con su hermano y ahora estaban en prision -al verdadero norte- termino de decir.

Por eso estaba su barco funebre en el mar de los salvajes. Llene su barco con flores rojas y blancas, llene su rostro de besos con lagrimas.

-adios Astrid- dije con lagrimas antes de disparar la flecha que encendio su barco -te amo mi chica salvaje, mi mujer, mi lady- ya la vida no tenia sentido pero no moriria aun. Ella no hubiera querido eso, asi que esperare, esperare para vover con ella y no dejarla jamas para asi estar con ella otra vez en aquella cueva.  
000  
Lo se, fue algo extendido y no se si hayan partes confusas ya que habian partes que estan ligadas a otras partes de Game of thrones. Solo queria fusionar a algunas de las parejas que mas me gustan asi que espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
